mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Spin Jump
The Spin Jump is a move able to be performed in various games. It was introduced in the game Super Mario World, and has been featured in several other games since. Appearances ''Super Mario World Spin Jumps were introduced in ''Super Mario World. They could be used to bounce off of certain enemies that couldn't be jumped on with a normal jump (like Spinies and Piranha Plants) or destroy others in one hit (like Rexs and Dino Rhinos). If in Super Mario or Luigi form, it can destroy Flip blocks. If in Fire Mario or Luigi form, fireballs will be thrown in both directions while spinning. If a Cape Feather has been obtained, the cape will swing during the jump. ''Super Mario Sunshine In ''Super Mario Sunshine, a spin jump can be performed by spinning the analog stick, then jumping. It could also be performed by spinning the control stick while in mid-air. The former provides greater heights than most jumps. In addition, spinning will get rid of Goop stuck to Mario. Mario can squirt water in many directions while Spin Jumping. ''Mario & Luigi series The Spin Jump was one of the first Bros. Actions learned in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It was taught by the Starshade Bros. in the Stardust Fields. It is activated with Mario in the back. It allowed the Bros. to fly through the air for a short period of time. Flying into a mini-tornado allows the Bros. to fly further. In Joke's End, the steam rising from the broth can be used to create tornados if a Spin Jump is performed while in it. Spin Jumps can also be used to move up slopes faster than walking. To do the Spin Jump, Mario should be behind Luigi and select the. Spin Jumps return in Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time, where they are largely similar to their function in Superstar Saga. It is the first move taught by the Toadsworths. It has lost the ability to move up slopes quickly. When the move is taught by the Toadsworths, spinning .]] into a baby will initiate a Baby Spin. In this game due to the fact that Switching was removed, Luigi is now the one on Mario's shoulders and they can now move while stacked too. The move also lasts a tiny bit longer too. Spin Jumps are in ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story where they are largely the same as in Partners in Time. The Bros. learn it with the help of Starlow. Once again Mario is the one on Luigi's shoulders in this game. The Spin Jump returns in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team where Mario and Luigi learn it from Big Massif and Lil' Massif: The Massif Bros. on Mount Pajamaja. Mario can also use a version of the Spin Jump with Dreamy Luigi in Luigi's Dream World where it can also be used to slightly hover higher in the air. The effects of a Spin Jump last longer in this game than in past instalments making it easier to traverse greater gaps. While the Spin Jump was absent from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, it returned in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, the move now lasts it's normal length again and Mario is once again on Luigi's shoulders, also unlike the original they can still moved while stacked. ''Super Mario Galaxy series The spin jump returns in ''Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Once Mario can Star Spin, he is able to spin jump. To perform a spin jump, Mario must jump and star spin. The spin propels him higher than a normal jump. It is essential that a spin jump is used in several scenarios within the game. Star Bunnies first tell Mario how to do a Spin Jump in the second star of the Space Junk Galaxy in the Fountain observatory. Super Mario 3D World = The Spin Jump returns in Super Mario 3D World, and is executed by rotating the left thumbstick or the directional pad 360 degrees in either direction and pressing the jump button. This is performed by Rosalina. fr:Saut en vrille Category:Attacks Category:Moves in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Moves Category:Jumps